Fading Away
by Kanie
Summary: Fading slowly... Back into darkness... Shattered roads... New beginings... Familiar Faces... Creating chains... It started with one boy... It'll end with FOUR teens... New Magical Encounters... It's FADING AWAY. SoraXKairi RikuXOC Chapter 10 Up!
1. The Water

**This is my first fanfiction! I love Kingdom Hearts soooooo mucho much and I had a craving to do a story about this!! PLEASE REVIEW!! (but leave the flames to Axel!!) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY CHARACTERS (YET)**

Kairi sat on the beach, shivering. She watched the sun go down on the cold December night.

"Ahhh... how nice it feels to be back here." Kairi thought.

She took her shoes off and dipped her feet in the freezing water, remembering her life before fate had stepped in. Kairi, without realising it, had gone deeper into the water for now the waves were hitting her knees.

"I'm going to get sick standing all the way out here!" Kairi thought, turning to get out of the water.

Sora had been walking on the sidewalk near the beach, when he saw Kairi in the ocean. He stared at how amazingly beautiful the way the setting sun made her figure shine, her eyes glisten. Kairi was almost out of the water when she felt an undertow pull her under. Sora was still staring at Kairi when he saw her go under.

"Kairi!" he screamed running into the water.

Kairi was cold. Cold and wet. That's all she felt. She wasn't trying to get to the surface, nor drown herself. Kairi curled into a ball. A cold, wet ball near the bottom of the ocean. Sora had gotten into the water and took a deep breath and dove towards where he saw Kairi go under.

Swimming as fast as he could, he swam towards the bottom. Finally, Sora saw Kairi in her ball and grabbed her arm, trying to reach the surface. Sora, with Kairi, resurfaced letting a 'gasp' exscape his lips. Sora swam toward the shallow part of the water and carried Kairi bridal style and dropped her on the sand. She wasn't breathing. Sora was freaking out. He had just started health class and they hadn't learnt CPR yet. Making a fist, he pressed his fist against her chest. He did that a few times until she coughed and she was _breathing._ Sora then carried her to the closest hostpital.

--

Three Hours Later

--

"Well Mister Sora it looks like Miss Kairi has come down with hypothermia and some other strange symtomes. She'll have to go in to run some tests." Said Dr. Von Buegal.

Sora looked down at his feet.

"What was Kairi doing in the water anyway? I'm lucky I wasn't put in a hostpital bed too." he thought.

--

2 Days Later

--

"Well, since none of her other symtomes are related to anyother sickness, Kairi can be sent home! Just if any strange illness occurs here is my number" said Dr. Von Buegal, handing Kairi's parents his card.

Kairi laided in her bed dreaming about a door. On the door, there was a sign that said,

"DO NOT OPEN. DANGEROUS. OPEN AT YOU OWN RISK"

But, being curios, Kairi, of course, opened the door. A dark aura surrounded her and yanked her into the door. Then, Kairi, unable to see anything, heard a VERY familiar voice say,

"Ahh.. the keyblade bearer's princess. Let us see how he likes us after I do THIS" the voice said. Suddenly, Kairi was thrown against what she hoped a wall and she felt herself melt into the wall. Kairi woke up in a deep sweat.

"It was just a dream. Organization 13 is NOT back Kairi calm down. Just go back to sleep..." Kairi said to herself.

--

The Next Morning

--

Kairi woke up to the chirping of the birds and when she looked out the window, seeing about 2 1/2 inches of snow on the ground.

"Ahh.. what a beautiful day! I should call Sora and Riku and ask them if they want to go sledding over at the hill on Mulefy Street!" Kairi thought, getting out of bed.

Kairi looked quickly into the mirror seeing an afro which was suppost to be her hair. Kairi went to run her hand through her hair but didn't feel her hand through her hair. She tried it again. No luck. Kairi held her hand up to her face but still didn't see her hand. Suddenly, her hand faded back into view. Letting a small eep! escape her lips, Kairi quickly got jeans, sneakers, and a sweater on. Running downstairs, her mother asked, "Where are you going? I do not want you in this weather Kairi exspecially since you just got back from the hostpital!"

"But mom, I really MUST see Sora NOW!" Kairi insisted.

"No Kairi I want you indoors. If it's SO important, ask Sora to come here." Kairi's mom said.

"Fine!" Kairi yelled, stomping towards the phone.

After dialing Sora's number twice, Sora finaly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sora said, his voice full of tiredness.

"Sora? It's me, Kairi."

"Kairi? So you woke up? Thank god, I was so scared. You nearly gave me a heartattack when you were pulled under the water.."

"Sora I need to show you something over at my house; my mom isn't letting me out of the house."

"Ok I'll be right over."

Beeepppppp... Sora hung up.

Kairi took a deep breath then looked at her hand. Her pointer finger wasn't there.

**What do you think? PLEASEEEE REVIEW! I'll have Sora's arrival at Kairi's by tommorow or Wednsday!!**

**-Kanie**

**33**


	2. Showing Signs

**Ok so Chapter 2's up!! Keep rating!! And my keyboard isn't working so good so if there a spelling errors don't blame me! And if the story sounds a little weird thats cause I'm bruised everywere from track&field cause I tripped over a hurtle... **

**Disclamer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts or anything...**

**--**

There was a knock on the door.

"Sora! How nice it is to see you! Kairi is waiting for you up in her room. You know where that is, no?" Said Kairi's mom, Mrs. Cascio.

"Yes, I know where her room is, thank you Mrs. Cascio." Sora said as he made his way up the stairs.

Kairi heard Sora big feet coming up the stairs.

"What do I tell him? My hands keep fading in and out and I can't keep my figure stable?" Kairi mumbled.

Sora knocked on the door. Kairi peeked out, making sure noone else was there and smiled at Sora. Sora smiled back, showing his goofy grin. Kairi opened the door and quickly slammed the door shut.

"Kairi, what's the matter? You seem and little bit worried." Sora said to Kairi.

Kairi slowly breathed out and let out a 'huff'. She then said,

"Sora, since I got back, I had this weird dream and all of a sudden something has happend to me."

Sora stared at Kairi then said worrily (is that even a word?) , "Kairi what is the matter?"

"Kairi took of the glove she had put on and held her hand up. Sora gasped. Her hand kept_ fading in and out of view_. Sora ran to Kairi's side and held her arm up. Suddenly, her lower arm wasn't in his hand anymore, _it was gone_. A second later, her lower arm reappeared in Sora's hand.

"Kairi, what's happening?" Sora let go of her arm and took a step away.

"Sora, I don't know what's happening to me that's why I need you to help me, I don't know if mabey I'm imagining things or wha--" Kairi started then burst into tears.

"Kairi, I'll help and we'll find out what's happening... Shh... it's ok.. I'm here.." Sora whispered in Kairi's ear as he allowed her to cry on him.

"Thank you Sora..." Kairi whispered.

--

The Next Day

--

"Riku!!" Sora shouted running with Kairi over to the silver-haired boy sitting on a palm tree growing to the side. The boy looked up seeing a brunette and a red head sprint towards him and the freezing beach. The red hed was wrapped in head to toe with layers of clothing and the brunette had a jacket, pants, snow boots, and a hat that didn't quite fit his head because of the spikes.

"What is it?" Riku said, sensing the tone of panic in Sora's voice.

"Ermm... Kairi needs to show you something." Sora replied.

"Okay. I'm coming." Riku said, getting up and making his way across the cold beach (remember it's winter!!)

Finally reaching Kairi and Sora, Riku said, "Okay so what did you wanna show me Kairi?"

"Umm... look at my hand." Kairi nervously said.

Riku looked down at her hand. And he did exactly what Sora did. He gasped. Her hand kept_ fading in and out of view_. Riku ran to Kairi's side and held her arm up. Suddenly, her lower arm wasn't in his hand anymore, _it was gone_. A second later, her lower arm reappeared in Riku's hand. (lol i copied and pasted that because i didnt want to re-type it!!)

--

After Kairi Explains

--

"Okay so what do you propose we do?" Sora asked.

"Hmm... do you still have the keys to the Gummi Ship? And do you still have a GPS with the Disney Castle programed into it?" Riku said, in mid-thought.

"Yup!" Sora cheerfully replied.

"So Kairi... how would you like a trip in the Gummi Ship?" Riku asked Kairi.

Kairi looked at Riku with a sparkle in her eyes and said, "I've wanted you guys to ask me that for a long time."

"OKAY! So lets meet at that cave over there," Riku pointed, "tommorow morning at 7:00am."

"YEAH!" Sora and Kairi yelled.

And little did Riku know that Kairi's changes can happen in overnight...

--

**MUAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFFHANGER!! **

**(i'll try to have it up by tommorow!!)**

**Remember to review!**

**-**

**Kanie**


	3. Coma

**Sorry its taken me so long to update!! Thanks for the reviews! There awsome!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts related!!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Kairi, escorted by Sora, walked home. While backing her bags for the trip, Kairi felt a tat bit dizzy and decided to lay down. While laying , a conversation about herself happened in another world...

"Superior, your plan is working."

"Of course it is. Now it is time for faze two."

"Faze two?! Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I am sure!"

"So you really want the girl to disappear?"

"Of course she is our way to the keyblade master."

"Okay, I'll start on it now..."

...

Morning

...

"Kairi? Aren't you up yet?" Mrs. Cascio yelled up the stairs.

"...No Reply..."

"Kairi?" Mrs. Cascio yelled again, making her way up the stairs. She walked into Kairi's room to find her sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

"KAIRI!!" Yelled Mrs, Cascio, dialing 9-1-1.

...

Two Hours Later

...

"Kairi is apparently in a coma," said Dr. Buter (**haha new doctor!! I just had some toast!!**) "We'll have to run a few more test on her to see why she is like this, for she was fine yesterday, was she not?"

"No, she was fine yesterday. Acually, she saw her friends yesterday!" Answered Mr. Cascio.

"I would like to speak with these 'friends' of Kairi please." Said Dr. Buter.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Mr. and Mrs. Cascio said together.

Mrs. Cascio, having Kairi's cell phone, dialed Sora's cell phone number.

"Kairi! Where are you! You were suppost to be here _three _hours ago!!" Sora yelled to the phone, thinking it was Kairi.

"Sora? Hello, it's me, Kairi's mom. We need you and Riku to come to the D.I. Emergency Room right nw to have a chat with Kairi's doctor, for she is in a coma apparently and we would like to ask you a few questions."

"...Yes Mrs. Cascio we'll be right over" said Sora clamping his phone shut.

"Kairi, hang on..." he thought dialing Riku.

...

**AHHHHH! SOOOO SORRY IT'S UP SO LATE! AND IT'S SHORT!! AHHHH!! LOL JK JK. I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER DOUBLE LONGG!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTEEE:**

**Since I'm making this next chapter SUPERRRRRR LONGGGG like I promised, it's taking me a while to upload. I'm squeezing 2 or 3 chapters into this one to make one really big. I finished the first chapter when suddenly... WRITERS' BLOCKKK!! If anyone has any ideas on what I should do please tell me!! **

**Thank youuuu!**

**--**

** Kanie**


	5. The REAL Chapter Four

**Chapter 4!! Wow, I've been busy! I was scared I wouldn't have this up by the time vacation ends (April 27).**

**Thanks for all the reviews (er... the 9 of them I've had so far)!!**

**This is like a point of view chapter cause it just goes back and forth from Kairi to Sora with no normal pov.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts. Or any phone or anything else mentioned that I'm to lazy to add.**

* * *

**Sora POV :**

"Crud. I don't have Riku's new phone number" (**haha he got the silver ENV**) I mumbled.

And without Riku, I ran down to the hospital. I approached the front desk and said,

"I'm looking for Kairi Cascio's room. Do you know where it is?"

The secretary looked up from her magazine to blow and pop a giant bubble-gum bubble into my face. She pointed down a hallway.

"Thank you" I yelled, running down that same hallway.

"Cascio, Cascio, where would that frigin' room be?!" I said to myself, looking at the name on each door. They said, 'Caeir, Cagan, Caker, Cancaa, Caporia, and.. _Cascio._

_"_YES!!" I thought, opening the door. Riku was already there, along with Mr. and Mrs. Cascio, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. And then I saw _her_. I saw her paced breathing, her chest rising and falling with a mask on her face. "Kairi..." I whispered, walking over, gently stroking her soft, auburn hair. Suddenly everyone but Riku and myself _froze_. There was a shimmering light next to me. Roxas appeared.

"There back." He said.

"Who?" I asked, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was...

"Organization XIII" He said, with such scary tone that Riku took a step back from him.

"They're doing this to Kairi. She's their connection to you. The Organization's plan is to make her heart completelydisappear, in turn, maing herself disappear, leaving you emotionallyscarred and your guard would be down. They'd take that time to attack and destroy you once and for all, and sending all the worlds into such a deep, darkness that no light would EVER shine again." Roxas, gravely said.

"And to stop this I do... what?" I asked.

"You can't stop this unless..." Roxas started.

"Unless what?" Riku said, finally stepping in.

"You must re-start her heart. But first you must wake Kairi up." Roxas stated.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Err... um... because..." Roxas tried to say.

"Because Naminé is in a coma too right?" Riku finished for Roxas.

"Yeah..." Roxas said sheepishly, "if Kairi's awaken, so is Naminé..."

"So how do we wake her up?" I asked.

"Well, you two both share a heart, figure it out!" Roxas said, fading back into me.

Everyone was unfrozen and time began again.

"Well, what do you think you can do?" Riku whispered to me.

"I don't know... I'll find away, I promise you Kairi..." I whispered, more to Kairi than Riku. And then I saw a small tear slide down Kairi's face.

"Huuhhhhh??" I thought, wiping the tear away, only to find my hand going through Kairi's figure.

"Mabey she can still hear us, but she can't move.." Riku mumbled.

"Well, we have to get her out of here first." I said, "Riku distract all of them while I grab her. I'll go jump through the window-- (**because Sora jumps like 7 stories down in the KH games while real people go splat) **it's on the lowest level anyway."

"Ok Sora," Riku replied, "just hope you have one heck of a plan planned out in that small brain of yours."

"Don't worry. My heart seems to be leading me on this one." I said, smiling my smile (**when I say 'my smile' I mean the goofy/cheesey one that makes everyone else smile)**

* * *

**Kairi POV :**

All I saw was darkness. The last thing I remember was leaving Sora and Riku, going home, laying down on my bed and falling asleep. I feel like I'm awake but why won't I wake up? Suddenly, I heard my mother scream my name over and over again. I felt myself being shook, and now I just hear beep...beep like on the E.R. But a second ago I heard a voice inside my head say, "Well, what do you think you can do?" and then the answer, "I don't know... I'll find away, I promise you Kairi..." I knew that voice it was him. Sora. Why is he saying that? Is something wrong? Am I dead? No, I can't leave yet! There are so many things I have done, so many things I haven't said,so many things I haven't... loved. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. And then disappear. I made myself calm down.

"Ok. Listen me, you are NOT DEAD! You're probably just... not... seeing... anything... Ok doubt that but PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! You waited three years for Sora and Riku and you didn't even fall apart then! So just try to open you eyes..."

I saw Sora. He was looking down, the air rushing in between us. I looked at his face. He was looking down, concentrating on the landing. I gentally murmered, "Sor-ra?" (**she purposly says it in two sylables like she does in KH2 when she's trying to remember Sora)**

* * *

**Sora POV:**

As I was jumping, I heard a soft voice say my name. I looked at Kairi. Kairi smiled back. We reached the ground, and I hugged Kairi as tight as I could. All I could remember was a few minutes ago, when I grabbed her lifeless body (**even though she was still alive)** and jumped. Mr. Cascio was screaming, "WHAT THE F--K ARE YOU DOINGG! I'M GONNA HAVE THE COPS AND THE FBI ON YOU IF YOU DON'T BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOWW!!"

"Kairi, oh man I am so glad your awake!" I said, squeezing Kairi as tight as I could. Suddenly, I saw Kairi's eyes open wide, and she went through my grasp. She fell on her butt and went to get up when she started sinking through the ground, invisible.

"Kairi!" I yelled, graping her arm, pulling her mainly up, until her arm disappeared too.

"Kairi!" I yelled, hopesly again falling to my knees besides her. Kairi closed her eyes, and concentrated. She soon became visible and slowly got up from the ground.

"Sora," she said, "I think we must do something about this fast unless you want me to disappar."

"Well find away out of this Kairi, I know we will." She came over to me and I hugged her, and she started to cry.

* * *

**Should I stop here? I was taking me FOREVER to finish this cause I had writers block :(**

**So, I updated. It's 1,173 words so I figured I won't have anymore short chapters.**

**Thanks!**

**--**

**Kanie**


	6. Love Happenings

**

* * *

**

My keyboard hasn't been workingg!! So we FINALLY got it fixed!! Thanks for being so patient!!

In this chapter I added a little humor (and romance!!) so please tell me how you liked it (medium or medium rare?)!!

Also, I used a spell or two in here and if it's spelt wrong PLEASE don't flame! I hate spelling!

**Disclaimer: Hey Sora why don't you say it?**

**Sora: OK!! It's kinda obvious Kanie don't own Kingdom Hearts or andything related to that because she has no life and still lives with her parents!!**

**Kanie: Heyy!! Remember I control you... Maybe I'll have Kairi suddenly hate you or you turn into a heartless or something like that! Muahahaha!!**

**Sora: NOOOOOOO!! Please don't! -Gets on his hands and knees and prays- Please have mercyy!!**

**Now on with the showww!!**

* * *

**Riku's POV (Poem Version):**

I was running.

Running,

Running,

And running some more,

To escape

Kairi's father's

Rage.

When

He

Found

Out

His

Daughter

Was

Gone.

Sora--

You

Better

Have

A

Plan

Or

So

Help

Me

God,

If

Kairi's

Dad

Gets

Me

I

Will

Whip

Your

Ass

-_Riku's Thoughts-_

* * *

**Kairi's POV:**

As Sora hugged me, I felt my palms get sweaty and my face start to blush. _This is HIM Kairi,_ my mind told me, _this is the boy you waited TWO YEARS for. This is the boy whom you went to others worlds looking for. And here he is. In your arms. _I grasped Sora harder.

Suddenly, I opened my eyes to see a hooded person standing about ten feet from us. It was Organization 13.

I blinked. The person was gone. _Maybe I'm just seeing things. _I finally let go of Sora.

"So, what to do now?" I asked.

"Well... lets go grab Riku before anyone else does and we'll head in the gummi ship to the Disney Castle." Sora said.

"Ok! But first, where IS Riku?"

"Ummm... He is--" Sora was cut off by a shout. _Riku's shout._

"SORAAAA!! KAIRIIII!!" He was screaming.

"Kairi! You stay here. I'll distract your dad while you get Riku to the gummi ship. I'll meet you there." Sora said, making the keyblade appear.

"Ok." I said, watching Riku being chased down by my father.

"Ohh-- and Kairi?" Sora said, getting ready to sprint to Riku, "If I'm not back in 20 minutes, go without me."

"Pshh! Cause we're gonna leave you behind! I waited for what seemed like forever for you and Riku and then to leave you here because of me? Yeahh... no. Your coming. Like they said in _Lilo and Stich_, no one gets left behind-- or forgotten." I said caressing Sora's spikes.

"I love you Kairi," Sora said, grabbing my hand.

"I love you too, Sora," I said, my hand going down the side of his face.

Sora turned to me, gave me that cheesy grin that I fall apart to ever time I see it, and he ran to save Riku from my angry father's rath.

* * *

**Sora's POV:**

_She loves me, she really does love me! _I thought running in-between Riku and Mr. Cascio.

"Firgra!" I yelled, a fire spinning around. I saw Kairi yank Riku out of the range of fire, and start running toward the island. I turned toward Mr. Cascio.

"Ok Mr. Cascio, we have some business to attend to and we need Kairi. I promise, on my life, we'll have her back safe and sound, but for now, just hang on." I said. I turned around to start walking to the beach when I felt darkness suddenly appear. The darkness was _heading toward Kairi's father._

"MR. CASCIO!! RUNNNN!!" I yelled trying to get him to escape before the darkness could get to him.

"No." He said, letting the darkness take over. "You will NOT take my daughter again. If you dare to, I will kill you," Mr. Cascio said, his nails turning to claws and his pale skin turning black. His once blue eyes now a horrifying yellow and his pearl-white teeth growing sharper and yellower.

--_A battle occurs. Sora wins but is badly hurt and Mr. Cascio is on the ground, knocked out, darkness gone--_

A person passing by yelled, "Mr. Mayorr!!" and a swarm of people surround him while Sora limped away, to the Gummi Ship.

**Normal POV:**

"Riku, I'm really worried about Sora. It's been 15 minuts. What if he's hurt or laying on the ground, bleeding to death? We have to go find him." Kairi said, nervously pacing circles around Riku.

"Ok first of all Kairi, your making me dizzy so please stop pacing. Second of all, Sora has gone through WAY harder things then an angry father in search of his daughter." Riku stated, patting Kairi on the back. "If I know Sora he's gonna come marching through that door right--" Riku was cut of when the ship's door suddenly opened, Sora limping in.

"Sora!" Kairi squealed, running towards him, placing her arm around him, supporting his weight.

"Uggg..." Sora mumbled, plopping down onto the closest chair. "Hey Riku, are there anymore high potions left from last time? If there are, they should be in the back."

"I don't know, I'll go check." Riku said, mainly thinking about that Sora and Kairi were all _alone._

"So..." Kairi said, trying to start a conversation. "Are you ok? Did my dad hurt you? Anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"No no, it's ok. I just want rest a little." Sora replied, making room on the couch (Sora plopped into a COUCH not a CHAIR. Sorry!) for Kairi.

"Ok." Kairi said, snugling against Sora's warm, muscular chest. Sora wrapped an arm around Kairi, as the both fell asleep together.

Riku came back from the ship's storage room to find Sora sprawled on the couch with Kairi in a tiny ball on top of him. _Hmm. New they'd love each other. Can't belive I once thought I could be Kairi's mate. Those two were made for each other_ Riku thought, laying in the chair, watching those two. The gummi ship auto pilot said, "3 hours to the destination: Disney Castle."

**Liked it? Reviews PLEASE!! Thanks for all you faithful readers!!**

**Thanks!**

**-Kanie**


	7. Disney Castle: Who are you?

**

* * *

**

The next chapter is up alreadyy!! You know, I've found out that listening to music while I write this helps me alott!! So this chapter, I threw in some new characters (originall!! I own themm!!) and some new worlds (I aslo own themm!! no stealinggg unless you askk!!)

**I added RikuXOriginal Character!!**

**OMGGG--I FORGOT TO SAYY--KAIRI AND SORA ARE 17--RIKU IS 18--**

**Readyy? Ok KAIRI why don't you try the disclaimer this time and try not to be like Sora!!**

**Kairi: Ok Kanie, here we go!  
Disclaimer: Kanie doesn't own any of the original worlds shown in Kingdom Hearts! Nor characters or plotss!! Nor any clothing products!! Now lets get this started!!**

**Yeah lets GOOOOO!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

An another worldly girl from a place called Palmeree, 17-year-old Ara, sat on a cushioned seat inside a strange ship, waiting to approach the destination.

"Why'd the element _Air_ chose me? Out of all these people on this place, why was I forced to leave my family and friends so now they think I died and I have to go find some 'keyblade masters' in other worlds with my new found powers. Then come back here to fight these murderers in black coats. Why me?" Ara thought, thinking of all the tasks she had been burdened with over the course of 24 hours. Ara was now on some strange ship called a 'gummi ship' on her way to a strange place called 'Disney Castle.' The auto-pilot that steered the ship said '_Now approaching Disney Castle. Please do not step out of the moving vehicle until this vehicle has come to a complete stop. Thank you and have a wonderful life.'_

"Well," Ara thought, grabbing her bow and tying her Converse sneakers, "this is the last time I'll be normal. So, Ara, take a deep breath to meet these other worldly people..." Ara walked out of the gummi ship to meet...

* * *

**Normal POV: **

"Ahh," Sora thought, stretching himself out, "what a nice nap!" Sora tried to get up but found he couldn't without waking the sleeping Kairi that layed on him. Watching her flawless face breath in and out, her maroon colored hair hiding her beautiful purple eyes.

"Hey lazy, we're here!" Riku said, watching Sora struggle to stand up.

"Ohh.. ok! Lemme just wake Kairi up... you can gather the supplies we need and I'll meet you out there." Sora said.

"Ok. Just you two don't experiment or anything!" Riku laughed.

"Ha ha ha very funny!" Sora sarcastically said.

Riku chuckled and left.

"Kairi, hey Kairi, wake up. We're here at Disney Castle. Come on wake up!" Sora gentle whispered, shaking Kairi a tad bit.

"Sora... I... feel... strange..." Kairi whispered, having difficultly even pronouncingthe words. She opened her eyes and stood up. She balanced herself out and collapsed. "KAIRI!!" Sora yelled, reaching to grab her. Kairi disappeared in a flurry of lights, only to reappear a second later to a horrified Sora who couldn't see her appear.

"Sora..." Kairi said, seeing Sora look around for her. "Sora, I'm right here!" Kairi said with a little more volume, waving her hands around.

"Kairi? Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you! Speak please!" Sora pleaded.

"Sora! I'm right here! ...You really can't see me?" Kairi whispered in Sora's ear, looking down out herself, seeing nothing.

"Kairi..." Sora mumbled, looing straight at Kairi's left ear.

"Sora..." Kairi said, wanting tears to appear, but couldn't produce them.

"Kairi, we must go see the King. Now." Sora said, motioning for Kairi to follow.

"Ok, but Sora promise me one thing."

"Of course! What is it?"

"...Promise me if I do disappear forever, you'll move on. Find some else to love. Even if it's Riku, you'll move on."

"...Kairi... I... -sigh- promise..."

"Thank you, Sora. I love you."

"Love you too, Kairi. Now lets go see the King and Goofy and Donald and the Queen and Daisy and Chip and Dale and Riku..." Sora guided Kairi pointing to the door.

"Yes, lets."

And with that, a shriek pierced through the sound barrier, wind blowing many miles per hour.

"What's going on, Sora?" Kairi yelled, trying to make her voice heared over the wind.

"I dunno! Let's go see..."

* * *

**Ara's POV:**

I walked off the 'gummi ship' to find two chipmunks! I tried to shoo them away, but they kept coming closer and closer till one opened it's mouth and said, "Hello there! Welcome," said one with a red nose, "...to Disney Castle!" continued the other with a black nose. Surprise and backed up and tripped over the many wires that were all over this place. As I fell, something silver swept in an placed me back on my feet and I shrieked in surprise. The wind suddenly picked up as fast as I had shrieked and I sighed, knowing had made the wind blow. With a wave of my hand the wind was silenced.

"Sorry!" I said, trying to fix my brown hair so I didn't look like a complete psycho. "My fault!" I turned to thank the thing that saved me from falling to see the most beautiful creature I ever seen. His silver hair, amazing green eyes**--compairing to her ocean blue eyes which I must say (since I have them)are AMAZINGLY BETTER THAN RIKU'!!-- **and muscular figure. "Hello!" He said. "Who are you, if I may ask." He said, makingthe words sound like angels singing. "Me? Oh.. I am Ara, air mysteek!" I proudly said, shoving my thumb in my collar bone. "May I ask what that is?"The guy said, sparkles in his eyes. "Ohh a mysteek? It's like one of those crazy element fictional characters you'd read in a book 'cept you really DO control an element and it's wayyyyy harder controling air than it seems! Like you all just witnessed..." I said, blushing a bit. "Haha ok so Ara the air mysteek, I am Riku. And might I ask why you are here? Or can I guess? Are you, like most people that I find, searching for the keyblade master?" Riku said, sparkles slwly fading. "Well..." I said, "I am looking for three of them. One the mastr, one of darkness, and one of light!" I happily said. "Well, thats a tad bit different story than I normally here!" Riku chuckled. Then, I heard some words being carried by the wind... it sounded like... it said... Sora... "Heyy Riku, who's Sora?"

**Wow! I was reading my earlier chapters and they are sooo cheapooo!! I hated themm! Eww! They were HORRIBLE!! Hahaha lol. Please review! Should I keep AraXRiku or no? Please tell in a REVIEWWW!!**

**Thanks!!**

**--**

**Kanie!**

**33**


	8. Disney Castle: Kairi's Back!

**Heyyy all you faithful fans! I've been getting chapters up as fast as I can so I hope your happy! This chapter I kinda rushed through because (1) I had to get this information up and (2) I want to get thenext chapter up soon!**

**So... Riku? Disclaimer?**

**Riku: Suree! (whoaa! since when does Riku say sure-e?)**

**Me: Ok Mr. Smiles! **

**Riku: Kanie doesn't own anything including any music she may or may not show in any other chapter. She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts !! Or me!! HAHAHA LOSER! -Runs away-**

**Me: HEYY! Sora, would you like to go chase him for me?**

**Sora: Suree! -Runs off-**

**Ok now on with the show!**

* * *

**Ara POV:**

"Do I know Sora?" Riku laughed. "Sora is like my best friend! Along with Kairi, the three of us were inseparable!" Riku laughed again.

"Oh!" I said, laughing as well. "But... do you happen to know where I can find some 'keyblade masters'?" I said, remembering my mission. Riku laughed again **(whoaa Riku! lil giggly aren't we?) **"Sora IS the keyblade master. Me and Kairi and the king of this world," Riku said, nodding towards the talking chipmunks, "are keyblade weilders." My jaw dropped. "No way! They didn't say it was THIS easy!" I mumbled, rubbing my chin. "Huh?" Riku questioned. "Oh... nothing! Long story... kinda crazy acually!" I quickly answered, not wanting to tell my life story, leading up to this point. Riku thought about that answer. "Something she must not want to admit..."

"Riku!" A guy yelled, standing atop the gummi ship exit. I looked toward him. I saw a guy around my age that had brown hair that defied gravity, standing in front of a girl with red hair and she was SUPER DUPER skinny!**(Ara's not fat--she acually is about as tiny Kairi! Just a little bit taller than Kairi.)**And almost inside the brown haired guy, I saw a guy who looked exactly like the other guy except with blond hair with not as long spikes. Inside the red headed girl I saw -faintly- a girl who looked exactly the same 'cept with blond hair and a notebook.

"Hey Riku, who are those four?" I whispered. "Those four? Ara, there is only Sora there!" Riku whispered back, looking at me like I'm crazy. "Noooo! I see a two blonds, one girl, one guy but they look a little fuzzy. I see a brown haired guy with crazy spikes and I see a red headed girl." I declared. This time Riku's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out of his eyes. "You can see Namine and Roxas?" Riku stuttered. "Yeap."I replied, figuring the blonde guy was Roxas and the blond girl was Namine and the brown haired was Sora.

"RIKU!!" Sora screamed. Riku took a deep breath and yelled, "SORA! WHAT IS IT?" "ITS KAIRI! I CAN HEAR HER BUT I CAN'T SEE HER! APPARENTLY SHE SAYS SHE IS STANDING NEXT TO ME. CAN YOU SEE HER?" "NO! BUT ARA HERE SAID SHE CAN SEE BOTH OF YOU AND NAMINE AND ROXAS!" "ARE YOU ARA?" Sora said, pointing to me. "YEAP!" I yelled. He sprinted down the stairs and I saw the other three follow, Namine following Kairi as a shadow and Roxas as Sora's shadow.

"Yo-You can see her?" Sora panted. "Yes." I said. "No one else can?" I whispered, feeling awkward. "Not exactly..." Riku said. "I can sense her, though. I feel like she's in front of me but I can't see her." "Ummm... she is in front of you!" I nervously laughed. My mind raced, trying to explain why I can see her I see practically everything! From seeing hummingbirds in slow motion to now seeing some ghostly girl named Kairi. Hmm... Kairi... I know that name! Shes... umm... I can't remember... shes.. "ARA!" Riku yelled, "We've been trying to talk to you for the past 5 minutes!" Oh..." I looked down at my feet... then I had an idea! "Ok everyone get dwn on the floor and cover your face and ears. Now!" I barked, praying my idea would work. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, everyone was on the floor, no includng the chipmunks who had ran away.

I thought hard. If I shape my hands this way... If I can gather this much of air... Then maybe... Ok lets try this! I shaped my hands, moving then in circular motions toward Kairi and took a deep breath in and... WHOOSHHHHHH!! BOOM!! Noises were created so loud I had to cover my own ears! The noises stopped and I took a deep breath out. Sparkles recreated themselves around Kairi's figure and with an ahhhh... Kairi reappeared with a stunned face.

* * *

********

Sora POV:

I looked up to see Ara doing some strange things and wind was going everywhere! If I weren't worried about Kairi, I'd pretty much be freaking out right about now. Suddenly, I felt the wind settle down so I looked back at Ara to see her face full of fatigue and relief. I followed her glance to see... "KAIRI!" I yelled, jumping up, sprinting to grab her. "So- SORA!" Kairi stuttered, running towards me, tripping over her oversized-shoes. We embraced in a bear hug (mainly from me).

"Sora I was so scared, I thought I was gonna disappear for good..." Kairi admitted.

"Kairi... I missed you..." I whispered in her ear, my chin resting on her head.

"So..." Riku started, standing up, "I think we have someone waiting for us..." We all glanced towards outside--toward the King.

"Yeah..." Ara mumbled, rumbing the top of her forehead, "I don't know if I should come... I mean I found two keyblade wielders so... I'll just wait for you here..."

"No way!" Me and Riku said, me holding onto Kairi's waist. "You just saved Kairi!"

"And the King wields a keyblade too so that will help!" Riku stated, running over to wrap his hand around Ara's waist, "We'll introduce you to him and THEN you can tell us your story of how you got here!"

Ara glanced at everyone, blushed a little, then said, "Okayy! Lets go!"

We marched off in pairs of twos to the throne room.

* * *

**Yup so you OFFCIALLY hear Ara's story in the next chapter and some other fun events... MUHAHAHA! Just Kidding!  
So I was looking at my first ever chapters and BOY WERE THEY CHEAP! Hahaha. I think these latest chapters were the best!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks**

**-**

**Kanie**


	9. Disney Castle: Ara's Story

**

* * *

**

So yeahh! Here is chapter 9! Hope you guys enjoy it! I FINALLY went in the pool this weekend and me and my best friend played shark and it was sooo mucho much fun!! I have my finals for three more days then summer! And more chapters! Ohh... and SUPER SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER!! I KNOW IT WAS SO BAD BUT I NEEDED KAIRI BACK!

**Riku: --pant pant-- I'm back...**

**Sora: RIKUUUUU!**

**--Both run away--**

**Ok Kairi guess your doing the disclaimer today...**

**Kairi: No way! Ara can do it! I did it last time!**

**FINEEE!**

**Ara: Kanie doesn't own anything -except me- that is mentioned in this story. Thanks!**

* * *

**Kairi POV:**

So Sora told me who this 'Ara' girl was and how she just practically saved me. I wasn't really caring, though cause I was walking HAND IN HAND with my best friend, my crush, the savior of the worlds-- Sora. The lazy bum I knew since... I came to this world. I wonder how I was when I lived in Radiant Garden? Hm... maybe after all of this, I can look it up or something... "Good idea!" Namine happily agreed. I thought, "Do you know anything of how I was when

"Kairi... Kairi... KAIRI!" Riku was saying.

"Yeah?" I answered, coming back from my thoughts.

"I like to meet King Mickey" he said pointing to what looked like a 3 foot rat-- I mean mouse.

"Ohh... Hello! I'm Kairi," I said, shaking King Mickey's hand, "Pleasure to finally meet you!"

"No, the pleasure is mine!" King Mickey said, "But please, call me Mickey."

"Ok!" I happily replied.

"This is my wife, Minnie, this is Minnie's adviser Daisy, and my electronical helpers Chip and Dale. And also, this is Goofy's son, Max." Mickey introduced to everyone. "And who are you?" Mickey said, looking toward Ara.

"Oh this is Ara Fuustallie." Riku said, pushing Ara towards Mickey, "She is from some place named Palmeere, not any world me or Sora have been too."

"Hmm... Ara are you related to a man named Ku Ria?" Mickey said, pacing circles around Ara.

"Umm..." Ara said, fidgeting, "I don't know. I don't have a family. I've been alone since I was... 6." Everyone except Mickey gasped. I took a deeper look at what she was wearing. Everything looked shredded except her sneakers. Her top was a black short-sleeved shirt that used to be a long-sleeved shirt until (it looked like) she decided to rip the sleeves off. Her shorts were jean short-shorts that (luckily covered everything and that looked likethey...) used to be long pants until she crudely ripped them off. Queen Minnie whispered something to Daisy then said to Ara, "Ohh deary, come with me! You too Kairi!" Daisy ushered me and Ara down to a door and behind that door I heard a lot of arguing between three women. Opening the door, Daisy said to three floating fairies, "These two girls need clothes for fighting! Especially the one with brow hair, Ara. The other one is named Kairi. I'll be back in 30 minutes to pick them up." And with that, she left. "Oh you poor dearies! What shall we dress you in?" And the three started conversing ideas.

Ara whispered to me, "This... is a bit different than the usual. They told me before I left to be prepaired for the strangest and the scariest. This is not scary but strange. It's funny cause I wouldn't ever think to think about fairies in this world system."

"Hey, I would never had thought to think about people who control elements either!" I laughed.

The three fairies returned to us and said, "Kairi we shall dress you first." They pointed their wands at me and I couldn't see anymore because a blinding white light appeared, surrounding me and I closed my eyes. I heard Ara gasp and say, "Oh my god Kairi!" In front of me was a mirror and I saw me wearing white shorts and a light pink hoodie that had little stars on it. Under the hoodie I wore a white tank top. I wore white shoes with purple on it. To some it up-- The best outfit ever. Next was Ara. After the whole light thing, Ara wore dark blue jean shorts that were ripped, a black short sleeved shirt that was tight (its supposed to be really close to your neck and tight--its actually really comfy!) and a gray hoodie that was un-zippered said "air" in script across the front. Her shoes were her black converse (all stars) and her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. We both looked awsome.

We were ushered back out by Daisy and the guys were outside waiting for us, along with Donald and Goofy. Riku and Sora looked stunned. Ara walked toward Riku while I walked to Sora. "Hey" I said. "H-Hey" Sora studdered, looking at my new clothes. We quickly hugged and plopped down onto the ground. I looked toward Riku and Ara and saw them arguing. Ara was shaking her head no. Riku was caressing her face and finally Ara shook he head yes. Together they walked down to us and Ara said, "Ready for my story?"

* * *

**Ara POV:**

Everyone shook their head yes. With a sigh, I began my story.

"I never knew my mother or my father. Well, at least I don't remember them. I woke up one day scarred with black burns all over my body. I was 6. I ws a street rat, living wherever I could. I stole bread from the local bakery and drank from the river-- or at least till I found out the power plant was dumping waste into it. Then, I drank from the many rain storms we had.

"One day, as I was stealing a piece of bread--I was 11-- a man grabbed my arm and started punching me, talking about how its against the law to steal and rats like me shouldn't live. He started to pull out a knife and pressed it into my chest and I started bleeding. I got really, really mad and upset and so many emotions overwhelmed me and I just let it all out. I was pushed away as giant spear-like gushes of air came out of my finger-tips and hit the man. I ran and didn't stop running for three days straight. I collapsed on a main road and a girl who was like me could control an element sensed my powe and pcked me up. She bought me to a secret coven where there were 3 of us out of the 4 elements (earth, wind, water, fire). Fire is still missing to this day. Our teacher, Ouri, taught us how to use or powers and how to fight, us othermagic, etc. But one dy Ouri sent us away when Palmeere's cities started fading away. As our secret cave started disappearing, Ouri told me to fetch the keyblade wielders. They are theonly ones tht can save us. And with that, Ouri disappeared and a gummi ship appeared, bringing me here."

No one moved. Their mouths were wide open and Kairi fianlly said, "Oh Ara" and gave me a big hug. Sora looked horrified and Riku's face was blank, no emotions shoing at all. Riku finally looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, Ara." I said, "Don't worry. It kinda felt good to let that out. So thanks."

* * *

**That took me forever to write thanks to stupid writers block! What do you think on the plot so far? REVIEWWWWW!!**

**THANKS!  
**

**-**

**Kanie**

**33**


	10. Disney Castles: Answers and Depature

**I'm having so much fun writing this cause my friends gave me so many ideas I had to combine them all into this chapter! I'm also really happy cause I made it into one of the playhouses near me's High School Musical! Even though I'm only in ensemble... Still it was pretty tight!**

**Uggg... I'll do disclaimer today...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Kingdom Hearts or any worlds in Kingdom Hearts or Disney... All I own is Ara, Palmeere, and my socks.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Sora POV:**

As horrified as I was about the hard life Ara had lived through, I still needed to get into new clothes, store up on potions, and map out our gummi ship route. I started to walk away, to find the three fairies, Ara ran up to me.

"Umm... Sora, who is the guy standing next to you? And the girl standing next to Kairi? Riku said his name is Roxas and her name is Namine, but no offence to either of you, they doesn't seem human..."

"You can see Roxas and Namine?!" I was stunned. How can she see our nobodies?

_"Well thats a first" _Roxas said in my head.

_"Definitely. Whats with this girl? She like saved Kairi (gotta ask her how she did that later) now she can see you two? Whats Namine's opinion on this?" _I answered back (thought it in my head.)

_"I dunno. I'll go ask" _Roxas said, leaving me to go to Namine who was talking to Kairi about if nobodies can change their clothes, too.

I turned back to Ara. "What do you see when you see them?" Ara looked around, then answered, "I see two blondes, one with dirty blonde hair and small, but alot of spikes. The other has light blonde hair that looks like Kairi's hairstyle. They both look like normal people, but their figures are like, not stable and their always disappearing and stuff. Also, I can sense a heartbeat, but its like so quite and rare to hear it, I takes a special moment for even me to notice it." My jaw dropped. "_Roxas!" _

_"Yes master Sora?"_He replied sarcasticly.

_"Did you hear any of the conversation me and Ara just had?" _

_"Nope."_

_"She said she can hear yours and Namine's HEARTBEAT."_

_"What?! Does she know what a nobody is? We don't have hearts! And if there's no heart how can there be a heartbeat..."_

_"I don't know."_

_"Wait, here comes Namine."_ (A/N: Remember, though Namine walked over to Roxas and Sora, there having this conversation in their heads!)

_"Hello" _Namine said.

_"Hey."_

_"Hello Namine!" _Roxas happily said.

_"Well, that girl over there--" _I pointed to Ara_"-- says she can here a heartbeat coming from you two."_

_"I have noticed some more emotions me and Roxas are showing. Like happiness, surprise, anger, and... love. It's very strange though, how this girl can 'hear' a heartbeat. Why don't you, Sora, go ask her how she can do it?"_

_"I'll go Namine," _Roxas said, finally saying something, _"I think she needs to meet a nobody anyway, understand what we are."_

_"Right."_

Ara was standing, watching the scene unfold, though she couldn't hear what they were saying. Roxas walked over and said, "Hello".

"Hello! Your Roxas, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, shush."

Ba-dump. Ba-bump.

"Wa- Was that my heartbeat?"

"Yeah. Its weird though cause I only hear it sometimes."

"I'm a nobody. I'm not supposed to have a heart. Neither is Namine."

"What's a nobody?"

"A nobody is created when someone falls into darkness. Sora did, and I was created. Kairi did, and Namine was created. And obviously, they came back. But once nobodies are back with their master, they're supposed to fade away. But we never did..."

"Ohh..."

"But the question is, why can you see us? No one is supposed to see us, unless we make ourselves seen."

Oh thats simple. No matter whether your seen or unseen, the particles in air are still vibrating, right? So I just make the particles vibrate faster and an image shows up. Or in our case, Kairi, you, and Namine. Thats also how I made Kairi seen so I guess you two were hit with the spell too, but lighter and only your visable to my eye, no one elses."

"Okay."

"But--"

"Hey everyone!" Riku yelled, in different clothes, "We have to go! There are heartless over-running Atlantica!"

There were Oh Mys! and Holy cows! and Lets gos! and Oh My Gods! from everyone. One by one, they all got onboard the gummi ship. Riku grabbed Sora and shoved clothing into his hands. The three fairies told me to give this to you, and King Mickey wrote this for you to read.

And the gummi ship blasted out of Disney Castle.

* * *

**Okay. Sorry I haven't updated in like forev! I needed to get up the information so here it was!**

**Next Chapter: What's Riku and Sora's new clothes? What did that letter say? And where the heck did heartless come from?**

**Thanks xx Don't forget to review!  
**

**--**

**Kanie!**


End file.
